


Memes

by InMoNochrome, Searece



Series: Memories and Times [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Sentence Meme, Gen, M/M, Meme, Quick Writing Exercises, music meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of writing memes, mostly featuring Prowl and Jazz of the Autobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prowl's 50 Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first "50 Sentence Meme." While I'm (still) not quite certain what a meme is, I'm fairly confident that it's essentially a prompt or group of prompts. With this meme, you select fifty random words and write a sentence or two to each word.
> 
> I've made this one centered on Prowl (Jazz is major feature, too, though). He's not named in all of the sentences, though. Also, warning for Prowl being "pregnant" (with bulging stomach) in some of them, but it's not that explicit and there's not really that many.
> 
> Enjoy!

1) guilt—Though he had no idea how Prowl felt, Jazz couldn't feel worse over the fact that he had gotten the other mech sparked.

2) blink—Jazz blinked his gold optics as he started at the white Praxian's bulging stomach. "What?" the mech snapped, clearly agitated as he supported his bump. Jazz responded by asking hesitantly if he could touch it.

3) surprise—Prowl jumped in surprise as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his swollen middle, rubbing his belly gently as the other mech whispered, "Our sparkling is goin' to be beautiful, just like you." Prowl blushed at the statement, curling his lips into a smile.

4) gentle—As Prowl sang along and danced to the gentle melody, Jazz didn't think he had ever seen something so beautiful.

5) paradise—"Hello, my dear," he said soothingly as he brushed his hand against the mech's cheek tenderly, enjoying the widening of golden optics at the gesture, "I have been waiting for you. No paradise is complete without you."

6) gesture—Watching as his sparkling lifted one tiny hand up to him, Prowl brought his own hand forward as he let tiny fingers grasp his thumb, enjoying the gesture of innocent trust as a chirp found its way out of his little one's mouth.

7) found—"Bluestreak! Smokescreen!" Where are you?" he called out in worry before a soft rustling sound made him look back to see two frantic younglings running toward him. Prowl sobbed in relief, clutching them to him as they wailed and cried. He had found them.

8) lucky—As Prowl stared in worry at his mate's battered form, he sent calming pulses of energy to the newspark resting in his chest, counting himself lucky that he still had someone to call "bondmate."

9) irritate—Shifting in his seat, Prowl wondered why his fuel tank seemed so irritated; he dearly hoped he wouldn't purge all over the meeting room table.

10) new—"Your memory core has been replaced: it's completely new. Now, Prowl, go greet your mate and tell him what we had to do and why you can't remember anything."

11) abandon—Prowl looked back in sorrow, swiftly abandoning the sight of his former mate getting executed for killing an innocent sparkling; he took refuge in the arms of his twin, Jazz, whose cold glare could nearly melt steel.

12) abandon—Crying out with abandon, Jazz split open his spark chamber for Prowl, the radiant light shining throughout the room.

13) abate—As the tide of pain started to abate, Prowl weakly opened his optics when he heard a sudden, loud cry. "He has your vocalizer, Jazz," he softly commented to his mate about their sparkling.

14) drool—If he could, he would have positively started to drool: the Praxian that he had just set his optics on was absolutely gorgeous!

15) explain—"Oh? Then do tell, explain to me how I got sparked when I don't have any carrier programming!" he shouted, recent events taking their toll on him as his processor absorbed this new information. "I thought my systems were supposed to dissolve too much unused spark energy in an effort to keep this from happening during the war!"

16) glass—Prowl enjoyed the way Jazz was treating him, as if he was a fragile glass vase that would shatter at the slightest touch.

17) fear—As he stared with no small amount of fear at the remarkably small, snarling Polyhexian warrior, Prowl protected his stomach where a fragile body was growing. "Please, don't hurt me," he begged quietly, "I am with child and fear not for my life, but its life."

18) guess—At the rate Prowl spoke, though, Jazz was surprised that the mech's mouth did not merely fly off his face, and he barely hazarded a guess at what the Praxian was trying to say.

19) date—"Awesome, so it's a date! I can't wait!" Jazz exclaimed, leaving Prowl behind, smiling like a fool, in front of the other Praxians.

20) laugh—As he delighted in the quiet, musical sound, Jazz vowed to get Prowl to laugh more often.

21) epiphany—Staring at the map, Prowl realized what he had done wrong. He grinned and silently thanked Primus for the epiphany.

22) jeopardy—The battlefield put many people in jeopardy, especially Prowl because of his sensitive doorwings.

23) veracity—Although Optimus' veracity impressed many people, Prowl was not included among those people.

24) omniscient—Cliffjumper knew that he was far from all-knowing (and was also, in fact, quite dense), but even he could see how badly Jazz sought to be friends with Prowl.

25) irrevocable—Prowl felt dread regarding every battlefield decision he made, knowing that his decisions were irrevocable.

26) sordid—Bumblebee shivered at the sordid smell enveloping the Decepticon fortress. How did Prowl and Jazz get themselves into these messes?

27) advocate—Everyone watched as Primus' advocate glowed, outstretching his hands toward Prowl, palms up with a welcoming expression on his faceplates as he said, "Prowl, your time was meant to end long ago, and Primus would welcome you gladly back into his fold and your true home if you decide to come. Would you like to return to the Well and find peace?"

28) accord—With the way Prowl's engine growled in fury during their mock-argument, Jazz sincerely whished that they could reveal their accord to the public.

29) exonerate—Jazz was immensely grateful when he heard that the evidence the enforcer had found could exonerate him.

30) welcome—As Prowl watched the former drone, its visor onlined, and the new mech struggled to get up. "Welcome to the world, Jazz," he murmured gently so as to not startle the other any further.

31) tiny—Nightwish looked to his mate and then to their sparkling, a tiny mech called Prowl. "Beautiful," he commented.

32) cordial—As the emperor of Praxus greeted with a cordial smile, Jazz's attention was caught on a black and white mech.

33) antagonist—Prowl stared at Jazz, fury in his gaze as the other mech glared coldly at him. Jazz was the worst kind of antagonist: cold, calm, and collected, very much like Prowl.

34) eulogy—Jazz suddenly broke into agonized keens while Kup read Prowl's eulogy. Prowl had been such a considerate mech, not deserving of the death given to him.

35) holocaust—As he watched the great city of Praxus burn and melt to the ground, Prowl couldn't help himself as he collapsed to his knees and mournfully keened at the sight of his people's mass destruction.

36) reach—Jazz raised his arms, straining to acquire the paint cans as he cursed his shortness. He scowled as a white hand easily grabbed one of the canisters for him.

37) angel—Prowl tilted his head as he took in the mech before him, who faceplates were covered in tears and whose features were drooping in an exhaustion that Prowl just couldn't comprehend. "If you will lead, then I will follow," whispered the messenger of Primus. "I will only follow you."

38) down—Prowl tenderly laid Jazz down on the medical berth, whimpering in worry as his beloved's vitals fell rapidly, too rapidly for Jazz to come out entirely unscathed from this ordeal.

39) panorama—When the twins sneaked into Prowl's quarters and saw the beautifully painted panorama of the Helix Gardens, they left in sorrow.

40) construe—Prowl sighed as he construed the tactical plan for his commanding officer, wanting to make a good impression.

41) transpose—Jazz stared in shock at the sight of his body, processor nearly freezing at the sight. "Prowl, our sparks have been transposed!"

42) sardonic—As the Decepticons' sardonic laughter surrounded him, Prowl felt himself falling into madness, pain tearing him in two as he screamed.

43) burst—Jazz burst into the briefing room, speaking frantically while clutching something positively tiny in his hands: a Praxian sparkling.

44) walk—Smokescreen smiled as he and his youngling walked to the festival, both sets of doorwings fluttering wildly.

45) proud—Prowl had watched as the crystals he tended grew over the vorns and he couldn't be more proud of them.

46) dance (comes after #30, "welcome")—Prowl slowly led the new mech, Jazz, through the dance steps, delighting in the pure and simple enjoyment he saw on the mech's face.

47) alluring—Jazz's engine purred as he stared at the positively gorgeous mech dancing in front of him so alluringly. As his optics zeroed in on the prominent bulge of the Praxian's stomach, he knew he simply _had_ to have the other. First, though, he had to find out the mech's name.

48) airsick—Prowl watched with sympathy, rubbing Jazz's back, as his mate purged out the oddly-colored contents of his tanks. Poor Jazz; he _hated_ flying.

49) backbone—If he had one, Prowl was certain that his backbone would have shattered with the force of the hit.

50) heartthrob— _'Oh, Jazz is definitely a heartthrob,'_ Prowl thought, _'with his flirty looks and charming personality that draws even someone like me to him.'_


	2. Jazz's 50 Sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz gets a 50 sentence meme all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to "Jazz's 50 Sentences," another 50-sentence meme. I'm not sure what to warn for this time. Also, Jazz isn't named in all of these. Many thanks to InMoNochrome for giving me the last prompts needed! And please, don't be afraid to request something you would like to see; I'd love to do it! I got a little carried away with number 25.
> 
> You guys get two chapters today, both because I didn't update for the past two days and because, unless I'm mistaken, it's Christmas Day. Enjoy, though I did get a little carried away with number 25...

1) illegal—Jazz purred as the illegal drugs worked their way through the mech's system, making the pretty thing so delightfully compliant under his claws.

2) immobile—Flinching under Shockwave's torture, Jazz positively refused to give the mech the satisfaction of hearing him scream, held captive by strong restraints.

3) immoral—Interfacing and making love with someone not his bondmate was wrong and immoral, Jazz knew; but could he help it if the Praxian had captured his spark emotionally? The Praxian made him feel wanted in a way he had never felt before. Was it so wrong that he desired that feeling again?

4) purr—Shifting, Prowl pressed into the skilled touch on his sensory panels with a purr, arching like a graceful cat into the relaxing massage given to him by Jazz.

5) pillow—Jazz chirred softly into his pillow, which obediently shifted under him with a chuckle. His lover made such a wonderful pillow (and blanket on super cold nights).

6) fuzz—"Wah, so fuzzy!" Jazz squealed as he petted Prowl's helm, curling his fingers against the flicking cat ears on the Praxian's helm. He paid absolutely no attention to the soft growling emanating from Prowl as the mutated mech's now-fluffy armor loosened in relaxation.

7) switch—Jazz scowled, tiny claws sliding out from underneath their protective sheathing, and as if a switch was flicked, the Polyhexian seemed all at once to suddenly be the dangerous, skilled, fearsome Decepticon that he truly was.

8) reverent—The crystals glowed around them as Jazz reverently traced his beloved's body with his hands and glossa, making certain to leave no part untouched as he extracted sweet moans and mewls from the other.

9) white—Jazz stilled, his gloriously white metal-feathered wings not even twitching as he awaited the young Praxian's response.

10) angel—"Yes, dear angel, wonderfully sweet messenger of Primus, I will lead you in this world if you will only sing for me when I ask," murmured Prowl as, smiling, he took one of the being's hands in both of his.

11) young—"You're quite a young thing," said Jazz to the newly-named Prowl as he held the sparkling in his arms, "and so quiet for your age, too. Most sparklings are so loud and they cry a lot, but you? Not so with you."

12) cream—Jazz moaned in soft pleasure after the cream-like substance slid down his throat in the most delightful way, soothing the ache in his burned tubing.

13) wet—Jazz knew that he made quite a spectacle—scowling, sopping wet, and drenched in mud—but he couldn't care less as he stalked to the washracks.

14) cold—Jazz doesn't enjoy working with Prowl because the mech seems absolutely sparkless, never smiling and only on occasion frowning as something displeased him.

15) concede—As Jazz conceded to Prowl's intelligence and logic over his own, he found himself doing so just so he could settle his gaze onto the other mech's pretty black aft as the Praxian walked away. It didn't look all that bad, actually; though it seemed unusually shiny at that moment.

16) precede—In his own mind, Jazz believed that he had a lot to live up to if he wanted to be on par with his predecessor in terms of being beloved by his people, but he would do the best he could.

17) recede—Jazz frowned in confusion and hurt as his lover receded from his touch. "What's wrong, love? What happened to cause you to pull away from me?" he asked quietly, watching his lover flinch at the sound of his words.

18) secede—With every blow Megatron hailed against each city-state, Praxus withdrew more and more, seceding from external affairs. Jazz grew more and more concerned as the place he lived in changed to darkness.

19) intercede—When Kaon pushed its boundaries forward into Protihex, Jazz, the heir to Protihex's throne, led the fight against the ruthless Kaonites. He knew that it was a battle for the life of his people as free Cybertronians.

20) exceed—"You have exceeded in all of my expectations," his sire murmured, finally prepared to pass on the crown of Polyhex to his beloved son Jazz. Tenderly his son pressed kisses to his weak sire's hand, begging with his  _father_  not to leave him alone. Slowly, the ruler of the land rasped, "My dear son, I gift unto you the title of emperor. Use it wisely, and be fair to your people. Remember that in order to gain the heart of your people, you must love them."

21) proceed—Jazz softly padded forward into the scrub of the forest, pushing way low tree limbs as he went. His lips curled in pure delight as he spotted his lover, peacefully relaxed on a large branch of their crystal tree.

22) succeed—"We did it mechs; we accomplished our goal!" Jazz exclaimed through the comm. to his SpecOps mechs, gaining a cheer at the victory. "I thank all of you."

23) supersede—Jazz flinched at the reminder of his mission. The mission came before all else, even his moral coding.

24) prince—The young Lord Jazz is the crown prince of Polyhex and the future king of his land.

25) king—Twitching, Prowl—just being the young mech that he was—yelled in frustration and anger, "What in the rusted  _pit_  do you  _mean_  I'm the new king of Kaon?! How…" he paused, staring in incredulity as his processors tried and failed several times to fully compute the information. This wasn't supposed to happen. As much as his spark hated it, he was supposed to be (by coding) the subordinate mate in a ruling pair, not the dominant and most certainly not the ruler of the pair except for temporary measures. He collapsed as the information got stuck in a rapid loop in his processor, causing him to lose consciousness. He would learn later that his youngest advisor, a gentle mech called Jazz, caught him before he fell.

26) musician—The moment Prowl laid optics on the musician called Jazz, he knew that he had to have the mech's spark for his own, and as his spark pulsed fiercely in its chamber, Jazz met his optics with a sad, curious golden gaze, unknowingly entwining their lives together with just a glance.

27) music—The moment that Prowl heard the sweet yet sad music from the strange Polyhexian who he had no name for, he knew that he had to comfort the mech.

28) sweet—Jazz moaned in pure pleasure as he chewed on the goodies his sire had bought for him, tasting with ease the sweetness of the silver coating and enjoying the sourness of the obsidian-laced energon center.

29) fortitude—Jazz stilled, his fortitude inflaming inside of him as he refused to back down from the fight against the large Decepticon.

30) carnage—Jazz held a hand over his mouth as he beheld the carnage around him, sobs welling inside him at the sight of Polyhex's destruction.

31) facile—Prowl was disgusted at the facile manner Jazz smiled with, as if there were no war going on outside, raging battles sometimes taking the lives of hundreds at a time.

32) sedate—Jazz was fascinated at the sedate way Prowl paced to and fro, like the caged dragon he was, waiting for a chance to strike at its prey.

33) lithe—Jazz bent backwards, stretching his abdominal cables and relishing in the slight burn as he folded his knees just slightly and grasped the back of his ankles. His lissome form garnered a lot of attention as he performed his exercises.

34) essence—Watching the spark of his new Praxian lover made Jazz feel weak in his reverence. To be given such a treasure freely made him tremble in sheer adoration, and as he saw the shy smile given to him by his mate-to-be, Jazz swirled his fingers into the corona of energy.

35) callow—To believe that the Decepticon in front of him wouldn't hurt him was a bit callow and stupid Jazz knew, but he had the hope that if he looked pitiful enough, the mean-looking mech would leave him alone.

36) balk—Hesitantly, Jazz guided the timid Praxian youngling, only for him to balk and tremble.

37) dastardly—After he had foiled Megatron's dastardly plan once again, Jazz curled his lips in a nasty grin.

38) reek—Jazz sniffed delicately at the air, only to wrinkle his faceplates in disgust at the putrid smell suffusing the air, and the little Decepticon once again wondered why he was the one on this mission.

39) horde—Jazz stared at the few members of his Horde to survive the attack, watery optics shielded by his visor at the sight of his wounded family.

40) loose—Letting loose a cacophony of squeals, the younglings rushed to their favorite caretakers, Jazz and Prowl, to eagerly listen to the two mechs recite stories from the Great Civil War.

41) role—Jazz knew his rule was over and done with, and he let his spark fade as a wondrous sense of peace consumed him.

42) compatible—Jazz knew with absolute certainty his deceased lover's battle computer was compatible with his own logic center. They had prepared for the event that Prowl would be killed, and made sure that Jazz was compatible if that event happened. He would continue on for his lover no matter his personal condition.

43) complacent—Jazz remained quite complacent throughout the experiments placed upon him as the doctors tried to cure his dangerous glitch. His beloved remained at his side through it all.

44) well—Jazz tilted his head back, watching as the great mech in front of him uncurled his hands to let Jazz see what, or who, was being cradled in them.

45) curious—A curious face, stripped bare of all hardships and trouble, peeked at Jazz before smiling and reaching for his lover.

46) soft—Jazz bestowed gentle touches upon Prowl's doorwings, which gave happy flutters at the soft touches.

47) giggle--A sound Jazz had never thought he would hear again graced his audios as Prowl let out a particular kind of laugh that wasn't heard often between the two of them.

48) condescend—Mirage had to condescend to let Jazz train him.

49) contention—Jazz had a particular contention for each argument with Prowl.

50) games—The sound of laughter drew Jazz away from talking to Mirage to walk into the rec room, where they both startled at the sight of Prowl playing some human video game with Bumblebee and the Twins.


	3. PJ's 50 Sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl and Jazz, precious Oreos they sometimes are, get a 50 sentence meme devoted to the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50-Sentence Meme! This was a collaboration between Searece and InMoNochrome. Searece loves these things! InMoNochrome seems to enjoy them too, saying it's much easier than writing a full story. Anyway, Searece did half of all of it and InMoNochrome did half. Transformers doesn't belong to either of us.

1) pace-The Prime watched as his top saboteur chewed on his claws distractedly. It was really testing his patience with the other's actions. "Jazz, quit moving!" Optimus finally snapped, "We'll get Prowl back; just stop moving!"

2) happy-He never showed it to his fellow soldiers that he found a sick joy in his job, toying with the minds of their enemies.

3) sweet-Prowl eagerly bit into the goodies, uncaring of the goo from the center that spilled onto his chin when he pulled the treat away from his mouth. Basking in the taste, he was also entirely unaware of the way Jazz stared at his fluttering doorwings.

4) dance-There he stood, suspended in time in the middle of his beautiful performance, thick ice coating his body and reflecting the light in a display no picture could ever hope to capture.

5) flacon-Staring at the ancient little bottle, Prowl stared in melancholy at the last remnant of his mate's vibrant life. His mate had once been so amazing, the light of Cybertron, almost, but now his mate was just a husk of his former self, dark and gloomy to all.

6) FUBAR-The soldiers looked terrified as their SIC went on a rampage about the glitchy members of their Special Ops crew.

7) flag-The Autobots looked confused as Soundwave waved around what looked like a seeker wing that had been shorn from its host; one with a familiar red streak along it. Everyone continued to stare until Jazz broke the silence, "Are they surrendering?" All optics looked at Jazz as Ratchet could be heard cackling in the background as Prowl facepalmed.

8) insects-Jazz loved Earth and its many colloquial phrases and found that the phrase, "Like a moth to a flame" described his relationship with Prowl so well.

9) frail-Ratchet stared down at the sparklings laid out on the berths before him as he puzzled how to turn their command staff back to their normal selves. His attention was drawn to Jazz as he wiggled closer to their SIC, which caused him to wonder what their relationship was.

10) naked-Grumbling at the unfairness of the universe, Prowl slowly stood up, his arms covering his exposed spark chamber as he glared at the soldiers around him. Primus, this was humiliating.

11) heat-Jazz felt his face warm at Prowl's sudden lack of armor all thanks to the twins pranking again, but he couldn't help but want to help their SIC out. He walked over to stand by the embarrassed SIC and turned to stare at the rest of the crew as he removed his own armor so that Prowl wouldn't be alone. He placed his servos over his hips, daring the others to stare.

12) flicker-Proudly baring his spark in front of others was not something Jazz had ever thought he would do, but to help Prowl out, he'd do anything. He squirmed just a bit closer to Prowl, though, when he felt his spark falter before strengthening, tugging him closer to the bare mech beside him.

13) flare-Jazz watched Prowl's doorwings, fully expressive of his emotions when feeling protective of the Polyhexian behind him, and Jazz felt immensely touched by the sight before him.

14) cupcake-Prowl was baffled and didn't know whether he should ask or just keep walking. Sadly his curiosity got the best of him, "Did you just call me a human confection?"

15) flake-Prowl carefully settled layer upon layer of crystal upon itself, twisting it carefully to create a beautifully shattered-looking pattern as he manipulated the transparent crystal with his spark energy, making it glow celestially in the light of his workshop.

16) animal-He didn't know what to do so he ran; it was just a normal patrol, nothing out of the ordinary. Though when his partner began to act like some crazed beast and took a swipe at his helm, everything that could go wrong went wrong. Turning to see his partner's wings hike up high had him running again, and hearing the howl of the beast did not make things better.

17) flash-He hurt all over and reaching across the ground he found he was lying on his back with his partner nowhere to be seen. One second he was running and the next he was being tackled to the ground when everything went black. Rolling over to his front to get up he felt an odd swishing sensation behind him and when turned to investigate he found his jaw going slack at the tail like appendage now apart of him.

18) space-Panicking, he began to roll around on the ground clutching his helm where he also found ears had now sprouted. He groaned at his current state when his heightened hearing heard someone approach. He watched as Prowl made his appearance and made to come closer only for Jazz to quickly back up to keep as much distance from him as he could.

19) normal-Prowl had stared at him like everything was just dandy before quickly walking over to Jazz who was now trying to run away again. Prowl tackled him to the ground before he could get very far and somehow they got into a type of playful dog fight. Jazz found himself thinking that it felt right as he rolled around with Prowl, tail wagging.

20) grab-Prowl grappled with Jazz, alternately pinning Jazz and just lying under the newly-changed mech, content to let Jazz push at him in an attempt to get him to react. The Praxian held onto one of the Polyhexian's hands when Jazz pawed stubbornly at his face.

21) judge-Jazz curled his lips in a snarl as he paced viciously around the captured Decepticon. "Your final sights will be in this room. Do you have anything to say before the vote is cast?" the Polyhexian hissed.

22) kiss-Prowl touched his lips, stunned at what had just occurred. Had Jazz really just-? On his-?! Prowl swiftly muffled a squeal at the rememberance. It wouldn't do to have the SIC of the Autobot army giggling like he'd just had his first kiss... even if that was his first kiss.

23) defenestrate-Prowl looked through the broken window, severely amused as he watched Jazz hang from the windowsill a few stories down. Jazz's unhappy frown increased as he watched Prowl burst out into a bout of laughter.

24) flaunt-He was waiting for Jazz in the rec room, it was late and he'd finally got off shift which meant he could finally spend some time with Jazz. He didn't expect the other to be half in recharge when he'd pinged Jazz to join him. So when Jazz did finally walk into the rec room, he was stumbling and barely wearing anything to cover himself.

25) flatten-He was so confused; he'd been talking to Prowl over energon when he was suddenly being pressed down hard into the rec room table that they were speaking over. It wasn't until he felt deft digits working to get his panel open that he started to struggle in his cramped position.

26) decorations-Jazz slowly woke from recharge, hearing a quiet giggle from his sparkling. He lay there contemplating what Blue could be laughing about when he attempted to get up but found himself covered in Chrsitmas tinsel. Blinking a few times behind his visor, he looked around owlishly, "...Prowl?!"

27) flat-Prowl frowned worriedly at the site of Jazz smushed in the hole in the ground. Thank Primus the Polyhexian was so little; he'd be a pancake right now if he wasn't.

28) scarlet-He sat staring at his chest as he could see the red bleeding out, his damaged doorwings safely under his hood. The ambulance had already taken the humans he was transporting, leaving him alone to sit in shock as he felt the liquid coating his innards, not feeling when another mech touched his shoulder in sympathy.

29) grace-The crew knew of Jazz's skills when it came to dance and sabotage, but they tended to underestimate his attention span of a goldfish when it came to conversation.

30) repo-Prowl stared down at the small mech who lay in a pool of his own energon. He looked into the optics held in his palm impassively as he strode away from the now blind mech. Break the contract and your parts were forfeit.

31) draft-Everything had to be flawless, if it wasn't helms were going to roll. Prowl smiled to himself as he'd mapped out the perfect plan, hopefully no one was daft enough to ruin it.

32) drawing-Prowl stared in open mouthed shock at Jazz as he watched their sparkling happily scribble across the wall. When he questioned his mate about it, he was gifted with the response, "It's art."

33) upset-Prowl gave a whine when Jazz turned away from him with crossed arms. The Praxian honestly didn't know what he'd done wrong this time. Why was Jazz so mad at him?

34) spin-As he twirled in a graceful dance, the young Praxian couldn't help but smile as he bowed for his audience, ecstatic at the applause he earned. He met optics with a Polyhexian royal and his spark spun, fluttering in its chamber.

35) influx-They were speaking with the NEST officers about room arrangements for the sudden increase of bots when the humans made a remark about possibly building a parking garage. The bots all stopped and openly stared as the room grew quiet.

36) box-Hesitantly poking the little thing, Jazz bit his lip when it didn't do anything. What should he do? Should he take it to Red Alert to be scanned or should he just trust his own equipment and open the thing. He perked up, letting out a squeal, when he found a note on it that said that it was from Prowl.

37) hug-Prowl cradled Jazz in his arms in a joyful embrace, doorwings fluttering as they kissed, glossas twining together in a mutual rejoicing at the other's happiness.

38) skirt-Jazz looked down at the fabric swishing around his hips, and he frowned slightly, twisting his body so he could look at all of it. The word Prowl was embroidered on one part, making Jazz smile.

39) huggable-The SIC-turned-sparkling held onto Jazz stubbornly, glaring up at Ratchet for daring to take his Jazzy away. Ratchet merely found the display absolutely adorable, especially since Jazz merely held onto Prowl back.

40) grope-As Jazz stretched his arms above his helm, yawning to show off his sharp denta, he couldn't help the shiver at the feeling of one of his helm horns being touched gently, petted with soothing ministrations to calm his frazzled nerves.

41) huggableness-In mornings where he found Jazz talking in his sleep, he had the extreme urge to hold him close like Jazz did to their pillows.

42) leap-The other mech hadn't noticed him yet, giving him some time to compose himself before introducing himself. Sadly it was not to be as the other mech noticed him before he was able to shift his extra features back, causing the mech to jump back in fear.

43) demon-"Not a demon," murmured the Praxian, crouching in front of the fearful Polyhexian, "Just a vampire; I'm really not as bad as we're made out to be. Please, trust me. You've always wanted to see the Helix Gardens, haven't you? I can take you there."

44) grasp-Hesitantly he reached his servo out to the demonic figure before him, flinching as the light gleamed across his fangs. Taking a deep vent he pulled up the courage to meet the other halfway when the mech moved too fast to see and had him clutched close to his frame.

45) swift-Jazz was amazed at the speed of which the vampire had gotten them to the Helix Gardens and gaped at their beauty. The mech smiled at his expression as he moved to hold a small crystal shard close to his parting chest plates. Jazz watched in fascination as the crystal quickly changed shape into something worthy of exhibition.

46) clumsy-Prowl had to facepalm after reading how Jazz had singlehandedly gotten half the crew put in medbay by merely running into a wall.

47) bounce-Jazz hopped right back from the hit, hips twisting as he manipulated his body skillfully away from the dangerous strikes. His body obeyed his wishes as he jumped and slashed his claws against his opponent's face.

48) ghost-Jazz blearily wandered around the ancient castle, his pale, transparent form passing through walls as if they weren't there. He blinked when he heard voices. Praxian voices...

49) games-Jazz tilted his head at the sight of a sparkling's puzzle; he hadn't seen one of those in a long time! His lips curled up as he wordlessly pointed to where one piece should be. Prowl moved it according to the ghost's wishes, smiling at Jazz's grin of victory.

50) adore-Doodling Prowl on his drawing datapad always made Jazz feel incredible. He couldn't really get his feelings for the mech out any other way (and it wasn't as if he was going to confess his feelings), so he doodled and posted the pictures anonymously on the Ark's private network, amusing many mechs with the drawings.


	4. PJ Music Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music Meme
> 
> Basically, put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. Now write (or draw) for however long that song is on; no skipping songs. Do at least ten (10) of these, then post.
> 
> I decided to not follow the time limit somewhat... But again, this is a collab between InMoNochrome and me.

_1._ **No song**

Prowl slowly walked towards the gentle stream of water flowing out of his village, sensory panels wilted down in his unhappiness.

He knew that he had never wanted this kind of life, though he had been forced into it anyway; and constantly, he wondered why. Did Primus truly care so little about his second children as to let them suffer as Prowl did?

Because here he was—a tall, handsome mech of Praxian build—with very few memories of his life prior to being found by his relatively new family. No mech or femme in this little village knew where he had come from, much less what his name had been before his helm injury, or even why a _Praxian_ had been found in _Kaon_ , which was half a world away from Praxus. Vaguely, Prowl remembered stumbling, confused and limping, around the wilds of Cybertron until he had seen the structures of small buildings, which he had collapsed while heading toward. Fortunately for Prowl, he had been walking near a path leading to the town at that time.

_2._ **Your Love Is My Drug** by **Ke$ha**

Jazz grinned as he heard the song coming on (one of his favorites). It made him want to dance, even if he had nobody to dance with (like tonight).

"I just can't get you, off my mind!" He sang along with the song, grinning as he slid out of his chair to head onto the dance floor. His spark thrummed increasingly harder in his chest as he began to dance with the other Cybertronians that were on the floor.

Unnoticed by Jazz, however, was that he swiftly gained the attention of most of the establishment, and soon more than one mech came to dance with him.

_3._ **Hero** by **Superchick**

Prowl stared out at the remains of Praxus, knowing that he and the other Autobots were too late to save his people.

"No," he whispered brokenly, wishing that Primus would have let him have something good for once in his life.

This was all Sentinel Prime's fault; if that idiot mech hadn't been so Primus-damned stubborn and indecisive, then they could have gotten to Praxus so much sooner! They could have saved more lives!

He brought his hands up to his mouth as a broken keen came out of him. He swiftly shut himself up, however, to give the rescue troops orders to search for survivors. It was the least he could do.

_4._ **Walls** by **Manic Drive**

The Autobots watched in surprise as Prowl laughed once he stood upon the stage, carefully picking the microphone up in his hands before he started singing.

"'Cause there's somethin' goin' down," the mech sang, surprising them all even further with just how well he sang.

It was strange, but hindsight would reveal that, since Prowl was a Praxian, his ability to sing only made sense. All Praxians had some type of artistic ability, no matter their actual function. Apparently Prowl's artistic ability was to sing. Who knew?

What surprised them even further was when Jazz stepped onto the stage to sing with Prowl. Everyone else found how they held hands once together on the stage cute, though, even if it freaked them out.

_5._ **Breaking the Habit** by **Linkin Park**

Everyone watched as the Cybertronian pod unfolded from its inter-planetary form. Once it had finished its transformation, a tall, amber-opticked mech stood watching them.

"Why has my mate passed on?" the Cybertronian asked in perfect English, grief lacing his words.

Optimus knew he only needed to say who killed the mech's mate for the mech to go on a rampage, but he couldn't say anything for fear of putting the humans around them in danger.

"Why did he die?" The mech asked again, but slower because Optimus wasn't answering him. "Was his death truly necessary?"

"Prowl... I am truly sorry." Optimus said as a greeting, sorrow lacing his words as he took a step closer to the mech, knowing that the loss was felt by Prowl even more than the rest of them as he embraced the shaking Praxian, feeling the keens as the smaller body collapsed and shook in his arms.

_6._ **We Are** by **Keke Palmer**

Jazz smiled as he observed the organized chaos of the Ark, with a frazzled Prowl directing all of it. When the Praxian mech tossed a glare at Jazz, the Polyhexian merely gave a jaunty wave, with the Praxian's glare dissolving as a result. Jazz had already done his part: now, it was up to the rest of their little family.

They had taken it upon themselves to give the mechs of the Ark a stable point in the ever-changing world of Earth, becoming caretakers of sorts for the younger mechs and comforters to the older mechs. That had always been their job, and they were grateful to be able to get to do it once again.

_7._ **Forbidden Friendship** by **John Powell**

He looked down under the crystal table, nothing. He smiled softly as he heard the sound of small pedes running around behind him.

Turning he just missed the small being pass by, and quickly moved around to be on the other side of one of the bigger crystals in the room that he knew the little one was hiding behind.

A quiet startled sound was heard as the little one fell backward away from the bigger mech. Prowl caught him before he could hit the ground causing the small one to giggle and smile softly.

The sparkling looked up with blind optics to where Prowl's smiling face would be and smiled up at him. Prowl spun him around a bit in the air before falling back onto their sleeping arrangement, nuzzling the little one carefully.

_8._ **Stand in the Rain** by **Superchick**

Jazz listened to the melody playing on the wind, audios catching every strain as he followed it to its source. He ran, heedless of the droplets falling on his armor as he followed his spark long after the music had stopped.

He launched himself on top of a building to look around frantically. In the distance he saw a speck of white in the near-ruined landscape. He dropped off the building, knowing that he had to get to the figure before something was lost. His visor flared brightly as the Praxian turned to him, doorwings low.

_9._ **Misery Business** by **Paramore**

Jazz's lips curled into a snarl when he saw the 'Cons torturing Prowl. He would get his mate-to-be back at any cost. His EM field pulled tight to his spark, not letting anything get past the vents he was crawling in.

Killing those mechs for hurting his mate would be extremely satisfying. A smug little smile turned his lips into an even more terrifying expression. He could already imagine the energon coating his hands as he buried his clawed digits into one of their sparks.

A dagger-sharp digit tapped on the vents a few times, scraping across the metal.

_10._ **Sleepy Head** by **The Pillows**

He ducked the punch aiming for his face, and spun to catch the other's legs. His leg met air and he was re-facing the smaller mech again in a defensive stance. The smaller just grinned before quickly striking out again.


	5. PJ Music Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More music memes centering on Jazz or Prowl!  
> I was on a bit of a nightcore kick at the time of writing these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you all, my readers. Let me know your answer in a comment. Would you read oneshots, like this Memories and Times series, centered on OCs?

1\. This is Halloween – Nightcore version

Jazz grinned as he plunged the dagger into his target's sparkplating after ripping it brutally open. This was fun, exciting. He'd never tired of the dance. He cackled as he jumped off the berth and darted through the room to the small chamber hidden behind a bookshelf. There, in a small berth, he found his quarry and picked up its tiny frame.

"I am the shadow on the moon at night," he crooned to his little darling, the energon on his servos transferring to its body as he cradled it to his chest. With one last look to the greying frame on the larger berth in the room behind him, he darted out the window into the shadows.

2\. Calling All the Monsters – Nightcore version

His steps were positively perky as he danced through the battle. He twirled and fell backward to avoid both a bullet and a sword aiming at his chest. "Gonna have to try harder than that!" he giggled crazily, deploying his own blades and slicing through a couple Autobots' neck cables.

"Haunting you!" he sang quietly as he pushed off another Autobot's body, using it like a launch pad. "Not screaming?" he asked. "I'll make you," another giggle escaped him, "Ya should fear the Demon, after all."

As he turned the corner into the Autobot base, he came face to face with a pretty black and white Praxian. "Well, 'ello there!"

3\. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid – Nightcore version

His hips swung as he calmly trotted through the base, calm despite the song blaring through the hacked speaker system and the mechs running around in chaos around him. "Don't run from me!" he chirped with a frown. When a mech popped up behind him, he twirled immediately and plunged a dagger between the mech's optics, killing him cleverly with that one stroke.

"Halt!" shouted a mech, Praxian by the subharmonics.

Jazz turned.

4\. Every Time We Touch – Nightcore version

Cautiously, Prowl approached the Decepticon sitting and humming on the ledge. He couldn't clearly hear the words the smaller mech was singing, but he could tell it was upbeat. Never mind that, though.

"What do you want?" he asked the creature.

"Aww, don't be like that, darlin'!" crooned the smaller as he leaned back. His visor flashed between red, blue, and pink before settling on black. "I just wanna chat. Don't tell me you don't like me?"

"You are an insane mecha who has killed many of my comrades; I would be crazier than you to trust you."

"Yet you're here anyway, darling, and alone at that." The soft smile almost made the smaller seem normal. Almost.

5\. Hurry Up and Save Me – Nightcore version

Jazz hummed softly from where he was strung up in Shockwave's lab. The scientist's pet Praxian, a femme named Sparkwing, occasionally checked on him to make sure he wasn't about to keel over, but other than that, he hadn't had much contact with others for a long while. At least, it felt like a long while, but he didn't know, given that his chronometer had been broken.

"Your friends are here," boredly announced the femme in the corner as she hid behind a panel in the wall.

Jazz perked up, watching with a rev of his engine as his mate prowled through the door and quickly undid his chains.

"We're leaving. Now," growled his possessive mate.

"Of course, love," he crooned back.

"Mine."

6\. Bruises and Bitemarks – Nightcore version

Jazz stretched eagerly, at least while the chains were off his frame. He stood up from his berth and trotted to his kitchen, where his love was waiting for him. His love's bright optics followed his swaying hips with rapt attention as he danced to an unheard song.

As he drank a cube of energon from the counter, he felt his love come up behind him. Jazz shivered and moaned as his audio horn was stroked and growled against.

"My love," he keened, desiring the things his love gave to him.

7\. random drabble I decided to stuff here

Autobot rescue teams were combing through the wreckage of Praxus when they heard it-an awful, terrified scream that echoed across the destroyed city.

The depressed tactician who was coordinating the whole thing perked up at the sound and peeked out of the tent he was being forced to rest in. He knew that wail. Within moments, he was darting out of the tent and sprinting towards the source of the sound, able to track it expertly and familiarly.

He didn't care to listen to the panicked shouts for him to stop, only cared that he had to get to the mech who was screeching.

 _'_ _I'm coming, darling, I'm coming,'_ he thought with dim optics and lowered wings.

8\. Angel with a Shotgun – Nightcore version

He fumed silently as he nearly flew towards the Decepticon about the harm his Charge. "Don't you dare!" he shouted as he pulled a blade out of his subspace and locked it with the Decepticon's.

Prowl's optics shuttered as he saw the gleaming crystals chiming angrily on the small mecha's back. Wasn't that fascinating? He didn't have time to think of that! Quickly he stood up and drew a blade of his own off of his frame to help his savior kill the 'Con.

After they'd dispatched him, he turned to the other mech. "Who are you? Why did you help me?" he questioned quickly.

"Call me Maisuta; I'm your Guardian Angel."

9\. My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

Jazz sighs softly as he sways back and forth in his room, immersing himself wirelessly in the music playing from his computer. He closes his optics and shuts down his visor as he starts belting out the lyrics, not caring if his creators hear him, and entirely uncaring if the guests they are expecting arrive while he's at it.

"All the things you hide from me~!" he twirls and clasps his servos behind his back, swaying backwards so gracefully. He doesn't hear the door to his room open and even if he had he wouldn't have cared. "You were everything, everything that I wanted!"

His servos clutch over his spark as he falls back onto his berth, tears escaping from his closed optics as his voice softens at the end of the song.

"Beautiful."

10\. Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne

Jazz tapped his digits to a beat only he could hear as he bobbed his helm back and forth, his optics closed and visor retracted for once in his life. He smiled as he listened to the murmurs of conversation around him, the Praxians in their city somewhat uncomfortable with him. He was a halfbreed after all, with Kaonite and Praxian heritage but somehow looking like a Polyhexian save for the sensory panels sticking out of his back.

His visor flicked over his face as he opened his optics to glance around. He stood up to head to his class quickly, a jaunty bounce in his step as he settled a smirk onto his face and sauntered through the halls.

He waved at a black and white pair of Praxians when they smiled at him, the only Praxians to do so.


	6. PJ Music Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music Meme. More Music drabbles centered around Prowl and Jazz. This one is a long time in the making.
> 
> Basically, put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. Now write (or draw) for however long that song is on; no skipping songs. Do at least ten (10) of these, then post.
> 
> This is a collab between InMoNochrome and me. She and I both did five (5).

_1._ **Arrival** by **Neil Davidge**

The area was barren; no life could be seen for miles, rubble and destruction everywhere.

They all walked in a line together, hoping they'd cross some form of life and not let everything be dead. Some stumbled in their steps as they crossed over offline frames, some adults, some sparklings. Remembering happy times from trinkets and things they walked over.

Slowly a rage built in all of them the more dead they passed over. Tears openly streamed down faceplates, the owners no longer caring. They moved together, keeping their fellow soldiers from falling back as they walked over the remains of what was once their home.

Finally making it to the end of the city's limits, Optimus turned to stare at their soldiers, tears streaking some of their faces. Winged frames' wings could be seen shuddering in fury, some in sadness but everyone ready to end this. He turned his attention to the silver frame standing next to him who was also staring at their soldiers. They made optic contact, both deciding without words that it was time to end this mess and put an end to the Quintesson's reign for good.

 _2._ **All I Ever Wanted** by **Basshunter**

Jazz let his lips curl into a smile as he danced, bouncing to the beat and completely aware of the mechs watching him. He started singing along as he turned his attention to one mech in particular-Prowl, the most gorgous mech he'd ever laid his optics on. At a slowing of the song, he approached the Praxian, dragging a digit tip along Prowl's cheek.

He clasped one hand around Prowl's as he swayed softly, slowly dragging Prowl to the dance floor. He grinned as the mech shyly smiled.

 _3._ **Words** by **Hawk Nelson**

Prowl watched the mechs in the room, watched as they argued and ranted. Prowl himself was silent, and couldn't help but frown as he saw the injuries being created.

He'd already tried to get everyone's attention in every way he knew how...Well, almost every way. He swayed in his spot as he called upon ancient Praxian coding to help him start. He tilted his helm back and closed his optics as he started singing an old hymn for Primus. Around him, the mechs around him slowly turned their attention to him, shocked at the beauty of his voice. He smiled at the near-silence surrounding him.

 _4._ **Saturday** by **Basshunter**

Jazz danced, swinging his hips provocatively as he held his arms above his helm. Mechs and femmes alike crowded around him as he began singing, his voice flowing over them in perfect tune to the song. He heard another voice join his, causing him to open his optics and see a Praxian join him in his dancing.

Jazz immediately ran his hands across the smooth white plating as they danced together. Grinning, Jazz knew that he'd found tonight's meal. If he could willingly drag this mech to one of the upper rooms, they could get started.

 _5._ **Dance with the Devil** by **Breaking Benjamin**

Prowl watched his mate carefully step around the bodies of the sleeping mechs. From his place on the wall strung up like a rag doll, Prowl could tell that his beautiful Yeter'el was (to say the least) fragged off. As they whistled softly to each other, Prowl felt Jazz's presence nudge his spark gently, asking if he was okay.

 _'Of course, little love,'_ Prowl responded, _'and I'll be even better when you get here.'_

Yeter'el grinned Jazz's grin, momentarily allowing the Polyhexian to control the body they shared before Jazz submitted to Yeter'el's greater skill. Both of them were eager to have their handsome vampiric mate back.

 _6._ **Never Surrender** by **Skillet**

Jazz tilted his helm as he watched his opponent carefully, despite all the distractions around them. He quivered despite the brave front he was putting up, but he wasn't scared. He was never scared. He was excited. His servos lifted as his oppenent mirrored his stance.

"Ready?" the other asked dangerously.

"Only too much, darling," whispered Jazz.

In the mirror, his own self glared back at him for the sweet word. They tended not to like affection aimed at them.

 _7._ **Love Me Like You Do** by **Ellie Goulding**

He smiled to himself, cheek propped up on one servo as he watched his partner through his morning routine, always diligent in everything he did. When he'd let the other take the reins and set their pace he hadn't thought it was going to take this long before he was allowed into the other's berth, and to only sleep too. The visored mech laughed to himself at the other's actions, but even so, he didn't mind the slow pace at all. When his partner touched him: shoulder, servo, leg, etc. It always made him feel like he had technomoths in his tanks and he'd always have a shy smile on his face afterward. Honestly, he thought he might just faint whenever they advanced further in their relationship.

8\. **Mommy's Little Monsters** by **Creature Feature**

Prowl spun around and stared at the wall. He could have sworn he heard something shift behind them. This had been going on for some time and he was starting to think that Jazz's apartment was infested, or if he were to believe Jazz, haunted. Prowl though didn't believe in such things. He turned back to his original destination and almost jumped at the sound of something falling and hitting the ground. That was it! He'd apologize to Jazz later and pay for the repair, but he couldn't take the scurrying behind the walls any longer. Tearing at the wall, Prowl reached through the malleable surface and ripped it back to reveal Jazz's two puppy fu's. Great, now he had to find the hole in the wall they were using to get into the wall.

9\. **War** by **Icon For Hire**

The water rippled as another frame plunged down, blue energon leaking from it as the mech fell deeper. It was one among many and they couldn't all be saved. There was only so much the Polyhexian could do on his own as many of the fallen had already drowned. He grabbed the Praxian that had fallen into the depths and held him close as he carefully swam away from the raging battle. He stared into the dim cobolt optics unsure if his efforts would be in vain or not as the mech barely held onto one of his arms.

10\. **As I Am** by **Heather Dale**

He stared, mouth agape, his armor scuffed and imperfect compared to the mech that stood before him, once a noble, who now stood amongst the commoners. Jazz gathered his courage to ask what the other thought he was doing and was surprised by the still regal Praxian to take a knee to be below him and ask for his spark in bonding. He shook in fear of tarnishing the mech's reputation, but he was assured that the Praxian didn't care about the effects Jazz may have on his once noble status as he loved Jazz and Jazz alone.


	7. InMoNochrome's Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz stars in all ten of these drabbles, which are written to songs told to me, Searece, by InMoNochrome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like you might suspect, the gracious InMoNochrome gave me these. I’m giving the title of the YouTube video she linked for me to listen to. Number Ten was a capella. I also didn't feel like changing the size of the font... Yay for AO3's wonderful formatting?

##             1\. Sucker for Pain - Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons w/ Logic & Ty Dolla $ign (Lyrics Video)

            Jazz licked around the knife, his dead optics not brightening at all as Prowl screamed. He was a Decepticon and had to follow his commander’s orders, never mind his personal feelings for the bot under his knife. He could get more info out of Prowl by merging with him, but his commanders didn’t know, or need to know, that. Primus, let Prowl forgive him after this. He was just doing his job. He couldn’t disobey orders or someone worse, with less morals, would get Prowl. Like Vortex. Jazz couldn’t let that happen.

            He’d get Prowl out. He would get Prowl out. And then he’d beg on his knees to be let into the Autobots, to defect. Primus, please, let Prowl forgive him for this, he thought as he knelt to flay a piece of plating off of Prowl’s leg. Discretely he tucked that piece into his subspace on a whim. Prowl’s vocalizer failed, with a screech, and Prowl slumped in his chains. Unconscious, Jazz realized, optics shifting from somewhere beyond Prowl to the door so he could report on what info he’d gained—nothing. Primus, let Prowl forgive him for this.

            He turned back to Prowl, quickly, and kissed him, chastely. Prowl’s coughed up energon transferred to Jazz’s lips, staining them. “My love, forgive me,” Jazz whispered as he backed away.

##             2\. Heathens - Twenty One Pilots Lyrics

            Jazz stared down from the statue, hidden in darkness as he watched the events below. He’d get the small thing out from that silent horror house if it killed him—Jazz, not the tiny one.

            --

            He smiled at the bots on the train, thanking the bots who complimented him on the sparkling in his arms. He thanked them and smiled, delighted that the capture had went well.

            --

            Jazz huffed, crossing his arms as he looked out the window. These Autobots were a waste of his time. These Autobots, with their weird abilities and personalities and lack of discipline, would prove useful to him if he learned them right. “Sorry about mah standoffish demeanor,” Jazz smiled in apology to the green bot sitting next to him, who smiled.

##             3\.  Grace - You Don't Own Me (Audio) ft. G-Eazy

_Jazz danced to his captor’s will, his spark whirling in his chamber._ His processor flashed back to the time he was owned by the menacing Praxian. It had left him with a hefty fear of that frame type. He still loved to dance, however, so he’d dance for any who asked, if they were willing to pay. He twisted in the fabrics, his servos tangling in the threads.

            He smirked at the cluster of bots watching his performance and ended his dance in a flurry of motion, ending with a huddle on the floor like he was curled up.  He’d do what he wanted, but he wanted to dance, which plenty enough mecha were willing to pay for.

            Only upon collecting his payment did he stand and sway to the exit, smirking back at them.

##             4\. Tinashe - The Leap

            He stared at the bots making their way through the reverberating cave. They wouldn’t find him. No one ever would. Even connected as he was with Primus’s systems, he couldn’t contact anyone to ease his loneliness. These mecha certainly wouldn’t find him, couldn’t ever decipher the puzzle the caves presented to them. How would they? Nobody knew the lore; he said lore, but he meant fact, from his time. He was an ancient warrior, and he knew what they wanted of him. His interest perked as he saw the Praxian wandering around the small group’s edges. His spark pulsed quicker. A Praxian. They were known for their extensive sensor suite. Maybe the Praxian, with his beautiful glowing chevron and wide spread feathered wings, would be able to sense him? He was so lonely, and he couldn’t cry out, but that Praxian was possibly his only hope.

_I’m here,_ Jazz thought _, please find me._ As much as he loved his creator, he wanted to go, to experience what he’d been taken from, the life his planet offered, even if he would only be serving in a war. Please, find him, he silently begged.

##             5\. Bad Seed Rising - Timebomb (LYRIC VIDEO)

            His music thrummed through him, energizing him as he danced through the battlefield like a wraith. There was nothing more exciting than sneaking right through enemy forces to destroy their own base. They could so easily destroy him if only they’d pay attention. The bomb, timer already counting down in his servos, was placed against the energon stores of the other’s army base.

            He darted back out of the base, ready to get back to his lover, when he was shot from behind—and screamed. His legs, he couldn’t feel his legs. Wings—beautiful, bright, glowing—appeared in his vision.

            “So you’re the Decepticon destroying our bases.”

            That voice melted into his audios and Jazz knew he’d save this mech at any cost. Weakly he whispered the deactivation code for the bomb, his spark flickering as he dropped offline.

            He couldn’t feel it, but the Praxian carefully hauled him up.

##             6\. Transistor - The Spine (with Lyrics)

            He slid his pedes against the dance floor, so empty. He was the only one there. The song played softly in the background as he was lost in his thoughts. When a body joined him, he didn’t bother to open his optics, but he sidled closer to the other bot anyway. He laid his helm down on the other’s chest, the other’s arms wrapping around him.

            “This is nice,” he whispered. His arms wound around the other’s neck as they swayed together.

            “Mm-mmm.”

            As the song ended, Jazz opened his optics and watched the bot, writhed in darkness, pull away from him.

            “Are you leaving?” he asked, not wanting the other to go.

            “I will come whenever you call me,” the other said.

##             7\. September - Mary Ann

            He shook his hips to the beat, servos stretched above his helm as he ground against the other bots on the crowded dance floor. His servo brushed against wings—so rare, a winged bot in a crowd—and the bot pulled him away, off the dance floor, and kissed him. Well, if this bot wanted to play that game, Jazz would oblige.

            A startled laugh escaped him as servos groped his aft and pulled him closer, one of those sneaky servos tracing up his back—he arched—up to his sensitive audio horns. He whimpered, and the other bot chuckled against him. He was pulled out into the cool night air.

            “You’re place or mine?” the other growled, a smirk on his face.

##             8\. Ariana Grande - Into You (Lyrics)

            The demon stared up at his lover, knowing he shouldn’t do this but unable to help his attraction to the priest.

            “Please, take me,” he begged quietly.

            “We shouldn’t,” panted the priest.

            “Please,” the succubus rolled them over, his tail arching high above his helm as he slithered down the other’s frame, “they won’t find out.”

            “Stop talking,” ordered the demon hunter, clicking open his panel. He groaned as the demon went down on him, easily making his pressurize. The demon braced himself over the other’s body as he slowly sank down.

            The priest pulled the demon up, wanting to kiss him. The other’s tail flared and he shivered. After their lovemaking, they lay beside each other and panted.

            “We can’t do this,” one whispered.

            “But we can’t stop,” the other hissed. They were far too attracted to each other to stop.

##             9\. Grimes - Medieval Warfare (From Suicide Squad: The Album) [Official Audio]

            Frustration bled through him, irritation at not being listened to. He turned his optics to the sky and asked for help, anyone who’d listen was free to help him.

            “You called?”

            Jazz’s helm whipped around and he snarled.

            “Little succubus, I merely wish to… help.”

            “General?” Jazz questioned up at the creature thrice his height.

            “Well-versed in the lore, aren’t you.”

            “Succubus?”

            “You’re field speaks of seduction.”

            What did that even mean?

            “I am nothing more than frustrated at not being listened to.”

            “Who would you have me kill?”

            Jazz curled his lips in delight. “Nobody, yet. I merely need your… assistance. Can you shape into a mortal mech?”

            “Certainly.” The Demon General’s frame shifted down, becoming Praxian.

##             10\. Ariana Grande - Into You (Lyric Video)

            Jazz gazed up happily at the Enforcer, his spark reaching out tendrils for the mech.

            “It’s okay,” whispered the Praxian, his dark plates flaring.

            “Touch me.”

            Digits traced over audial horns, Jazz arching, his frame responding extraordinarily positively. His lover knew how to touch him. They couldn’t get enough of each other. His fans clicked on, though he tried to keep that from happening.

            His bindings released and Jazz looked at his lover questioningly.

            A digit twirled and Jazz coyly smiled, his frame swaying from side to side. He lifted his servos over his helm, lyrics pouring out of his lips a capella.  His lover didn’t touch him, but Jazz could hear that those engines were rumbling in arousal.


End file.
